


Never Again

by Beebo85



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Introspection, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo85/pseuds/Beebo85
Summary: A series of drabbles for three '1st moments' and a 'last moment' in the relationship between Byakuya and Renji.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and have made no profit from writing this.

Renji can hear a loud and steady beeping as he struggles to open his heavy eyelids. He can feel warm puffs of air on his arm, and he could feel someone gripping his hand. With more effort than it should take, he manages a quick glance at his immobilized arm to see a head of black hair contrasting with the white of the kenseikan. His parting thought as he drifts back into blackness is that Byakuya is alive and that he was finally able to protect his captain the way a lieutenant should.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Renji was about to walk out of the office he heard the stern voice of his captain saying, "Abarai, a word before you leave."

Renji closed the door and moved to stand in front of his captain's desk. Noticing the application form for the next Captain's exam sitting on Byakuya's desk, Renji prepared to have the same argument they had been having since he woke up after taking a cero blast that was intended for Byakuya.

"Why are you still refusing to move forward and take the Captain's Exams? You have proven you have the abilities, it is merely a formality standing in the way of your promotion."

Renji had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, and decided to take a different approach to explain his reasons. Renji held Byakuya's gaze and slowly walked around to Byakuya's side. As Byakuya turned in his chair to face Renji with a curious expression, Renji lowered himself to his knees at Byakuya's feet and gently took his smaller hands in his.

Renji slowly began to lean towards Byakuya and said, "I ain't takin' the Captain's Exam ‘cuz I don't wanna leave your side. There's no one in all’a Soul Society that I would trust with your life." Renji then closed the distance and gave his surprised captain a soft kiss.

Byakuya remained frozen for only seconds before he returned the kiss. When Renji moved back to catch his breath in disbelief that the word "Scatter" had not been his captain's response to his bold move, he heard Byakuya quietly chuckle.

"Point well made, Abarai," said Byakuya as he pulled Renji close for another kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Byakuya slowly awoke to a heavy weight resting on his chest and a long, tattooed arm thrown carelessly over his stomach. Most of his chest was hidden by the curtain of crimson hair, a few loose strands fluttering with each soft snore from the man hidden beneath it. Byakuya could feel the contentment coming from Senbonzakura at having Zabimaru resting next to him, keeping an ever-watchful eye over their masters. While this was far from the first time Byakuya had woken up to this particular scene, this was the first morning he woke up with the knowledge that this was how every morning would be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Standing in front of their friends and the entire Kuchiki Clan, Renji is a picture of calm. He has been waiting for this day long before he stepped in front of the cero blast that set them down this path. The man standing across from him recites the vows that will join them forever and he doesn't think that he has ever been more excited for what their future together will bring. Renji has always had his friends, and few would ever consider him to be lonely, but no one knew how many nights he spent wondering if he would ever confess his feelings, or if his feelings for the beautiful noble would be returned. But as he recites his vows to Byakuya, Renji knows that today is the last day that he will ever have to worry about being lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to SesshomaruFreak for helping me with editing/grammar hounding and support, byakuyakuchiki for your advice and support, and to my pack in general for support with writing my 1st fanfic 😊


End file.
